The lovely goodbye's
by AmidaMaruEnjoysFarming
Summary: this is set after the book the lovely bones end's so it is her saying goodbye to every she loved and care about when she was still on earth but you they be willing to let her go as much as she is to let them go?


**_this is set after the book endins in the Lovely bones off how they moved on..._**

**_i know it was time i had to do this i know it would be hard but it had to be done today was the day was real going to say goodbye to every one i loved and cared for in my life then they could real moved on with there life's it was the only fear thing to do._**

**_Susie time with Lindsey_**

**_i watch over them Lindsey she was looking out the window in her seating room the rain falling ageist the window she was holing her little baby in her arm's she was sleeping sweetly Lindsey thought where about me what would Susie thick off her i hope she will be like her so i would allways have an part off her then she looked down at her baby i named you after an very spicule person in my life she was so much she told her little baby then looked back out the window the treas on coming down her face and i loved her so much i love you Susie she said then she went back to her baby i looked at her holing her baby i allways hoped to hear Lindsey say data now data i did i could leave her so she could putted me in her memories where i belonged i had one more look at her and her little baby then i whispered i love you Lindsey then for one second it looked like she know i was there then i left i had said my goodbye to her then i was gone from her life._**

**_Susie time with Ruth _**

**_Ruth was walking the street of New York she was thinking about the died like she did lot then i came to her tail of thought she would see me smiling at her on these cold winter mo-ring then she thought about her and Ray i smiled at data i loved data they could be happy with each other like i was when i was Friends with them she fleet dad about her and Ray Wonder how who i feel about them but then an happy er manoeuvre of her and me talking i know this as one of my last day's of earth i know Ruth was one off the people still holing on so i said Ruth let go she looked around her Susie she said let go i said gene i will i'm sorry she said in an whisper goodbye Ruth Connors i said Susie...bye then i smiled one more time at her then i walked away i had set Ruth free and then i left her life._**

_**Susie time with Ray**_

**_i watch Ray walk and down the hostel hall's all day then when he was getting off work an other doter came up to him asking him if he would like to go an drick he said yes she walked off but then i came to his mind it was time Ray i said i love you i whisper into his ear his eye's went big like he heard me i'm so sorry Susie he said i looked at him then the girl came back are you coming Ray she asked him he looked up in an minute he said i love you he whisper i smiled at him he was the one boy i had every loved in my life time and i hoped i would be his only girl he would love then he walked out after the girl i stood there for an minute thinking about how i should have kissed Ray data time by the lockers then i know i had told Ray i loved him and he know now he could move on now data he said he loved me then i left ed Ray life._**

**_Susie time with Jack_**

**_my father was dive-ring his car when he say an bird flying in the sky this made him thick off me i seat next to him in the chair he thought about the time we talk about his bottle ships the last real talk we had we both smiled thinking about the great times we had with each other and the way when i died my father wouldn't stop until he found what he was looking for and he did he was at pace i looked at him his happy smiling face then i whisper dad i love you it time to let go i know he was still having an bit of an hard time letting me go completely but it was time to he could feel me in the car next to him then he said i love you Susie him whisper back i smiled i need he to let me go and when i saw him smile in an way data he hadn't in years i know he had let me go i smiled at him then i know he had let me go to rest then i was gone out off his life._**

**_Susie time with Abigail_**

**_i watch my mum as she seat in the fourth gran-den drinking at cup of tea she was thinking off all the place she would like her and my father to go then she thought about when me and Lindsey where little and she said we would go to place far away this drought an tear to her eye's i watch her seating on the sing-seat next to her i know it was hard for her to love me but she could do it know without it killing her i looked at her beautifully face still in her age i smiled at her and she i love you mum i said her eye's flied water i miss you so much Susie she said but not as much as i love you she said i know it was time to let her move on with her life i smiled and let her go._**

**_Susie time with Buckley_**

**_i with my bother with his first love Hannah my smiled at there little kiss on the door step then she went into her house Buckley strayed walking home then i came to his mind what little he know about me but he still had an love for me like no other he thought about the last time i hug ed him i whisper see you later my little cowboy i smiled thinking about data to he changed so much i walked next to him then whispered i love you Buckley ever loss who you are i told him he turned to looked he stopped walking it was like him could see me Susie he whisper my little cowboy i said i love you and miss you he whispered i smiled goodbye my little cow boy i said then i walked away i left Buckley to live his life._**

**_i have said goodbye to every i loved and cared about i helped them all move on now it is time for me to moved on._**

**_my name Sam-on first name Susie i was fourteen years old when i was murder i came back to say goodbye to the loves data i loved_**

**_i wish you all an long and happy life._**


End file.
